Dark Side of the Moon
by Ique
Summary: Zombies, guns, action, horror, tragedy, romance, death, survival? Follow Locke as he navigates Raccoon trying to stay alive in this hell that is his new reality. R&R plz3
1. In the Beginning

CHAPTER 1

Locke awoke in his apartment, lying on his bed. He looked over at his clock only to be blinded by the light which shone through his window. Eyes now clenched he rolled back over and looked at his cell phone. 7:27 it displayed. 'Shit, I've gotta get going...' he thought as he arose from his place of slumber and moved sluggishly into the bathroom. Despite it being eighty degrees outside the bathroom was still terribly cold. As his feet touched the linoleum floor his entire body shivered. He could tell that today was going to be a very long day.

After preforming his morning ritual and eating anything he could scrounge up in the kitchen Locke got in his car and departed from his home in the suburbs. Locke was currently en route to his high school, Raccoon City High School. He was a senior there and was going to graduate two months from now in May. His phone vibrated from the cup holder. Locke wasn't too fond of texting while driving but when he checked his phone it was from his best friend Anthony. Sighing, Locke opened the text and pulled into the parking lot of his school.

"Hey dude where the fuck are you, Sosa isn't here today so 1st n 2nd periods are free"

Locke laughed slightly at this. He loved the first half of his day because he and a few of the other AP students had a mentor ship program where they could research and do an analysis of any subject they chose. Locke got out of his convertible and started to head towards his classroom.

RCHS had a strange layout. It was composed of eight square-ish buildings placed in the shape of an octagon. Each of the buildings was about twenty feet apart from the other creating a somewhat enclosed middle courtyard area where students could hang out for lunch. The courtyard was filled with trees and grass making the scene very peaceful. Each building had its own dedication to one particular thing. There was the cafeteria, gym, the science wing which had to be separate from the other classes due to hazardous chemicals, the AP wing and the other four buildings were filled with general classrooms.

Locke made his way into the AP wing and went up the steep staircase and into room 104-B. He turned the handle which was cold to the touch for some odd reason and entered the room.

"Eyy, bout fuckin' time dude." Anthony said from one of the tables that were scattered around the room.

Locke took a seat next to his friend and looked around the classroom.

"Uh, where the hell is everyone?" Locke said looking around only seeing four other students sitting around in the class.

"Dunno," the blond said to Locke "seven people missing today. It's a bit odd."

"Yeah.." replied Locke. The green eyed student looked around the class seeing his friends he's known since childhood. Ryan, who was a bit younger than everyone because he skipped third grade. He was a pretty neat guy who always offered good conversation and good ideas due to his creativity. Lidia, a girl with dark hair and fair skin. Her eyes were green, the same as Locke's though hers had more depth to them so to speak. She was probably the smartest person that anybody in the room knew and was incredible in science. Alyssa, a shorter brunette who was very athletic and did multiple sports. Locke never really liked her due to how stuck up and dramatic she was. Locke looked at the last man sitting in the room. Locke hadn't known this guy for too long because this man transferred from another city at the beginning of the year. What he did know was that the mans name was John and was eighteen, like Locke. John was a man of a larger build proving to be very strong and muscular. He was also very smart from what Locke has seen.

Anthony spoke up breaking Locke's concentration on the others in the room.

"There were a lot of kids looking sick today.." Anthony said somewhat concerned.

"Yeah, I hear the hospitals are getting overflowed with patients lately." Locke responded.

"Hope its nothing too bad" Anthony said in a worried tone. Locke knew that Anthony worried about things like this.

"I'm sure everything will be alright" Locke said in attempt to calm his friend. He looked down and saw Anthony's leg twitching a bit under the table.

The duo were sitting at the table, both unwilling to create a conversation due to the awkward silence that overtook them. There was some whispering between Lidia and John when they both walked over to the table Locke and Anthony were sitting at. They both took a seat, Lidia sitting across from Locke and John next to her.

"So what's up?" the dark haired girl asked Locke.

"Nothing really, just kind of tired." replied the young man.

"What do you guys think about everyone being gone? Think those creatures got 'em?" the girl asked sticking her tongue out obviously joking. She could tell that this was something she should not have brought up after seeing Anthony tense up a bit and give a slight shudder.

"It's nothing. Just the flu or something" John said, also seeing Anthony's reaction and trying to reassure him that everything is okay. Locke nodded in agreement and Anthony looked up a bit feeling a bit more relieved.

"So..." Lidia said trying to change the subject. "Everyone's going to that ski thing up in the mountains for honor students, right?"

"Yeah," Locke replied quickly "I've already got my shit ready for this weekend. I think the next two days are going to take forever though.." he said with a bit of sadness in his voice. Locke was excited for the ski trip that he was going to with his friends on Friday. It was only Wednesday so he knew he still had some time to wait but he was just restless. Locke loved to snowboard and just be away from the house. He found that it got lonely at times in a cold dark house. He had no parents, no bothers, no sisters, nobody. He didn't like talking about what happened to his parents and everybody he knew knew not to ask him about it. All he wanted to do was just go up to a cabin with about thirty other people and have fun.

"I've got my stuff all ready" said Anthony who was quick to jump on the subject change. "Plus we'll be far away from Raccoon."

"Its only up in north Arklay.." said John who was being practical about the situation.

Raccoon City was surrounded by mountains on each side except for the west. John knew that Anthony was worried about all the weird shit going on in the south Arklay mountains and saw that going north was a good thing. It was only about an eighty mile distance between the two mountain ridges but to Anthony, it was like a vast ocean separating him from the evil that is happening in south Arklay.

"I know," replied the blond "but it's better than being here in the city."

"True." Lidia replied quickly.

The bell rang for the class to end. After what had seemed like a short time the period was over and everyone had to go to their classes and actually do some work. The bells continued to ring until everyone had left the school complex and was headed home. Locke had gotten home after going out to eat with Anthony and Lidia at a pizza place located near the school. They all had fun going around in Locke's mustang. The weather was nice enough to keep the top down. Locke had enjoyed his day and finally got home around eight. This was later than his usual time.

He drove up to his driveway and opened the garage, the sound of the metallic barrier moving along the treads filled the quiet night. He drove in and parked the car and the light of the sunset left his face when he became covered by the garage. Locke got out and walked to his room, exhausted. He flopped on his bed, the springs making small squeaky noises that would not have been audible if it weren't for this quietness that filled the air. The quiet bothered Locke for some reason. It reminded him that he was alone and to quell this feeling he grabbed a small remote he left on his nightstand and pressed the play arrow and instantly the house was filled with music.

Music helped Locke in his struggle that was life. He found comfort in it. It was soothing. Every note that was played, every tone that was heard, every beat that followed filled him with a sense of joy. It was a strange part of his life that he didn't truly discover until his parents had died.

He laid back in his bed removing his clothing and slipping under the covers in nothing but his boxers. His head hit the pillow and he was overcome by sleep.


	2. Preparations

CHAPTER 2

Lidia awoke from her deep sleep to the sound of an alarm clock. She sat up in bed and stretched her arms and gave an enormous yawn then turned the alarm off. It was five thirty in the morning, the same time she had been waking up since she was eight. For nine years she had kept to the same routine, for the most part. Her master bedroom was kept warm by a space heater that was placed in the corner so when she got up and gracefully walked to the bathroom that was part of her bedroom it was nice and toasty. She slipped out of her sleepwear and into the shower turning on the steaming water.

Lidia always thought about things when in the shower. It was rather odd really. She'd contemplate random things too. Sure she would have normal thoughts about boyfriends or tests in school and items of thought like that, but she would always end up thinking of things on a bigger scale.

Lidia's mind was racing through her thoughts as she took great care cleaning her hair. 'I wonder if Sosa is finally going to be here today. Not too many people were at school yesterday or the day before, he's probably come down with the same thing as they have. I hope he doesn't come back and give us a project today, we all have that ski trip thing tomorrow. Oh fuck it's tomorrow. I didn't even realize how fast this year has gone by. All of high school in fact.' Lidia was now done with the cleaning process of a shower but still wanted to think. She leaned against the wall and slid down almost in a fetal position letting the warm water hit her body. 'Who all is going.. I think a lot of people are going to have to cancel their trip because they're sick. I know Anthony was really excited about it. It'll be nice for him to get away from the city. And John said he was going. John.. he's a bit creepy. Wow there aren't too many people who I know are going. Oh, Locke said he was going to go. That'll be fun. I always liked hanging out with Locke. I've known him for like.. eleven years now. Yeah, I remember when I first moved here. He was the first one to talk to me..'

Lidia gave a slight smile at this thought. Locke had always known how to make Lidia smile. She doesn't know how he does it but Locke just makes her happy. She had toyed with the idea of dating him once they got to middle school, seeing as how the cool thing to do was to have a boyfriend or girlfriend. Alas, she never thought it would be a good idea for her and Locke to date. Locke was so distant at times. Lidia knew that his parents died about a year after she had met Locke, but even then Locke's attitude never went south. Looking back, Lidia regrets not asking Locke if he'd like to date. It's not like there wasn't any more time, she just wished she could tell him how she feels about him. Locke had always been her secret crush. Even when asked by her best friends who Lidia liked secretly she wouldn't say Locke.

Lidia shivered. The water had become chilling to the touch, a sign she had been in there for way too long. She shut off the water and stepped out dripping wet and wrapped herself in a towel, thoughts of Locke still through her head. She proceeded to go through with her morning routine by getting dressed, fixing up her hair, making sure she looked cute, taking care of hygiene then stepped out of her bedroom door into the empty house. She walked over to the kitchen to make some food for breakfast, looking over to the clock to see it was seven o'clock. She didn't have to be in class until eight so she took her time preparing some eggs.

The house always had an eerie creepiness in the mornings. Her parents were both astrophysicists and worked at night up in the mountains. They usually didn't get home until about eight in the morning so Lidia never really gets to see them until after school. She didn't know what exactly they did, but what she did know is that they worked placing satellites into orbit, or something of the sort. Lidia didn't mind the still quiet of the house. It provided a good thinking environment.

The dark haired girl sat at the table and began to eat the eggs she had prepared. She realized that she had been thinking of Locke since she was in the shower and started to become frustrated. She didn't know what to do about him. Lidia knew that he had broken up with his last girlfriend about three months ago so he was single. 'That's it.' Lidia thought to herself. 'I'm going to pitch the idea at him this weekend and see what he says.' She smiled at the thought. This seemed like a good plan to her. Fully satisfied with her accomplishment of thought she figured she should start heading to school. Lidia hated being late.

Lidia arrived at her first period right on time, as always. There were more students than yesterday, only by two though. Locke was nowhere to be seen. Upon further analysis, neither was Mr. Sosa. She gave a half frown about the absence of Locke upon entering the room and immediately went over and took an empty chair at the table Anthony was sitting at.

"Um," Lidia paused, "you wouldn't happen to know where Locke is today, would you?" The green eyed girl questioned not trying to make her seem interested, even though she knew the fact that she was even asking about Locke made her seem interested.

Anthony looked down and quietly responded, "Today is his parent's day.."

Lidia immediately knew what he was talking about. Today was the day that his parents were killed. How could she have forgotten. She knew exactly where he was.

"Oh.... Right...." she responded. Lidia went over to Alyssa and took a seat and began the daily gossip.

///

Locke was standing near the guard rail on a high cliff up in the East Arklay. He was staring down into the green wooded area that overcame the valley where his parents were found dead. Locke remembers the day he was told he had no parents perfectly. It still hurt to think about it, even after ten years. Locke remembers the face of the man who was found guilty for it too. That man is still in prison today. The green eyed teen looked down and sighed. He knew he should be at school right now, but this was a special day. It was the day he had to take responsibility for his life. Sure he had his alcoholic uncle he was living with but that changed when Locke turned fifteen. Locke had gone to the court and had convinced the judge he was okay to take care of himself and was better off without the drunk dragging him down. He already had a job and a car and his parents left him the house. He remembers moving in that summer. The house seemed so empty without anything. It was painful going back. All the memories of his parents, but he moved on.

Locke gave one last look at the valley, sighed, and returned to his car and drove back to the school. While driving he turned on his iPod and began to blast some ACDC. It was his dad's favorite band and had become a band very special to Locke. He still had his dads ACDC concert T-shirt in his closet.

Locke got to school very late. His last class was already starting. He walked into the classroom and everyone turned to look at him. Most people quickly looked away, all knowing where he'd been. He took his seat in the rows of desks. Anthony was sitting on his right and quickly started to talk.

"I'm still sorry about what happened to your parents dude. Its terrible." Anthony told him this every year for ten years. It was a part of their life. Locke gave a slight smile and responded "Its alright dude, shit happens you know?" "Yeah." responded Anthony.

"Oh so Lidia was asking about you this morning in first." Anthony said changing the subject. "And..?" Locke questioned.

"I don't know. She was just wondering where you are. I guess she didn't remember it was the day."

"Alright." Locke said giving a slight peripheral look over in Lidia's direction. She was sitting across the room talking to a few other girls. Locke wondered what she could want with him. Locke had been contemplating whether or not to tell Lidia how he felt about her. He had been single for the past three months and was finally over the cheating whore. He'd been thinking about asking her out for a simple date for the past two weeks but never really found a good time. Plus every time he'd start talking to Lidia in a semi public place his ex would come over and before even saying anything Locke was gone. Locke figured he could hang out with her this weekend up in the mountains and maybe something would happen. His ex wasn't an honor student so she would be very far away. This thought made Locke give a slight smile, not revealing his teeth.

Anthony saw Locke's smile and gave a grin and said "Soo... Lidia... wink wink nudge nudge" Anthony started laughing and Locke looked at him and laughed as well. "Maybe dude I don't know. I'll see what happens this weekend" Locke said half chuckling. "Alright dude."

The rest of class dragged on for everyone. Lectures with Mrs. Hawkins were never any fun. The day went on and Locke and Anthony went to go eat after school and went over to Anthony's house. They hung out playing some video games for a while, talking about the most sexy women alive. Anthony and Locke had an ongoing argument of who was the sexiest woman alive since Locke was twelve. The duo played into the evening until Anthony's parents came home and offered that Locke stay for dinner. Anthony's parents had always liked Locke. He always offered to help in the kitchen and cleaning up. Plus they had been like his parents since he would go to Anthony's house instead of going to his drunk uncle's house. Locke helped Anthony's Mom with getting the table ready and such and Anthony and his Dad cooked some steaks. It was a nice evening.

After the dinner Locke said goodbye to his family, as Anthony's Mom liked to put it, and started to drive. Locke wasn't driving anywhere in particular. He was just driving and thinking. The honor students were leaving tomorrow at noon. He still had to pack up the last bit of his luggage. He thought about Lidia. Anthony made it seem obvious that Lidia liked him and Locke knew she liked him and vice-versa. 'This could actually work out..' Locke thought to himself as he headed home. He had decided that he wasn't going to show up to school until around eleven tomorrow, right before they leave. It would give him time in the morning to pack the rest of his stuff. Right now, Locke was exhausted. When he got home he quickly slipped off his cloths and slid into bed letting the darkness of sleep consume him.


	3. To the Mountains

Chapter 3

Locke slowly opened his eyes and stretched out on his king size bed. He rolled over, yawned loudly, and looked over at the clock on his nightstand. It was only 7:30 so he had plenty of time to get ready for the ski trip.

"Well I guess I should shower.. or something" he said to himself as he stood up, grabbing the small remote next to the clock and pressing play, once again filling the void of silence with music. Locke threw off his underwear and jumped in the shower very excitedly, which was unusual for him.

It was a strange feeling; this, excitedness. Locke wasn't typically the kind of person to be all that excited but he knew that this would be fun. Up in the mountains with all of his friends, snowboarding and skiing for a few days. He smiled as he washed his thick hair and thought, 'Now I finally can spend time with Lidia..' He chuckled quietly to himself.

Locke got out of the shower and once again did his morning routine. He slipped on some jeans and put on a somewhat tight fitting black T-shirt and his black leather jacket. He went into his closet and retrieved a suitcase and started to pack several pairs of underwear, socks, pants, and shirts into the bag. He packed all that he would need for several days and then grabbed his hiking backpack that he would keep snacks and items like that in.

He took the pack to the pantry and started to throw in all kinds of food that he likes. He found a box of Twinkies and put those in there because they were Anthony's favorite. He decided to text Anthony and tell him about the Twinkies.

"Dude. Twinkies. Tonight shall be awesome" Locke text his friend. He didn't expect a quick response because Anthony was either going to, or already at school doing whatever he does there. Locke noticed that the TV was on in the living room and looked over.

There was a woman on the TV, Trisha; one of the local news reporters from Raccoon, who was standing outside of Raccoon Hospital. He moved a bit closer and paid close attention to the television.

"..._Yes, that is correct George. There have been over one-hundred of these cases of attacks on people. The victims have reported that they were attacked by people but a doctor that I spoke to said that their claims are preposterous and that no human could have done that kind of damage. It is known that whatever was attacking these people is large and very dangerous. The victims have had signs of headache, fever, fatigue, chills, and other flu-like symptoms. Some of the victims have even fallen into a coma. If you or someone you know has been attacked by a strange animal please call 911 and go to the hospital immediately. Back to you George..."_

"Damn.." Locke muttered to himself as he shut off the TV.He sat for a while, just thinking. 'What if this really is something bad? What if these animals are up in the mountains?' These questions and more were racing through his foggy mind. Then he decided what he would do.

"I wont be caught unprepared.." he muttered to himself going into his room. He opened the bottom drawer of his nightstand and went into the back and pulled out a black box. He clicked the latches and the lid opened to reveal a SIG Sauer P226 handgun, a black leather thigh holster, a eight inch combat knife, and a box of 60 9mm Parabellum rounds. He lifted the firearm and slid the empty magazine into it's proper place.

He looked the gun over twice. It used to be his fathers gun and the two of them would go out shooting at the range all the time. He remembers his father teaching him how to hold it, how to fire it, and how to keep it properly maintained. Once a month he would take it out and clean it once a month and also clean it after he used it; though that hadn't been for a while. He wasn't going to keep it loaded for safety reason but he'd bring it anyway just in case anything bad happened. And besides, it wasn't like anyone would search his backpack. He put the weapon back in the box and put that at the very bottom of his backpack.

He shivered and then felt a vibration from his back pocket. He took out his phone and saw he had a text from Anthony. "Twinkies? Fuck yes. Epicness shall ensue."

Locke chuckled slightly and put his backpack on and grabbed his luggage, taking it all to his car. He loaded everything up and went back inside to make some pancakes before he headed off to school.

/

Anthony was standing around in the main gym with a few of his friends, Lidia, Alyssa, and John. They were just talking about the trip and what they wanted to do. There were about forty or so kids standing in the gym with them who were all going on the trip. It was only eleven a.m. and the bus didn't leave for another hour but Anthony was still worried that Locke wouldn't make it. An old small lady named Ms. Wormwood came out onto the gym floor and started to speak loudly.

"Alright everyone. Hey. Hey!" She began to shout demanding silence from the students. "Thank you" she said quieter. "Now the buses will be arriving in about a half hour. If you don't have your luggage go get it from your cars or classrooms or wherever you left it, just be back here by eleven thirty." She walked away to go talk to a Mr. Work, an almost stereotypically big black guy who was the track coach.

"Everyone have their things?" asked Lidia to her three friends. John just nodded and Alyssa exclaimed "Yup!" in a surprisingly high voice, even for her. Everyone could tell she was excited. Even Anthony, but the worry of his friend was overcoming his mind.

"Anthony?" asked Lidia.

"Yeah?"

"Got your luggage?"

"Oh- right yeah I have it all.." he said kind of quietly.

"Whats the matter?" Alyssa asked concerned about Anthony.

"Locke isn't- oh wait never mind" Anthony said laughing as Locke walked up behind Lidia and Alyssa. He set his luggage down and was wearing his backpack.

"Hey what's up guys?" Locke said with a slight smile.

"Just waiting for your lazy ass to get here" Anthony said with a chuckle.

"Yeah what's up with that Locke, making us all wait here for you" Lidia said smiling. She went to hug Locke and he responded with a nice tight hug. Anthony, John and Alyssa all looked at each other and then John made a slight cough making both Locke and Lidia snap back to reality.

"Heh anyway.." Anthony said trying to lift the awkwardness.

The five of them decided to sit in the stands and just talk until the bus arrived. Locke was careful that nobody touched his backpack full of snacks and his private.. junk. They all discussed what they wanted to do first and when they should go out skiing/snowboarding. The girls wanted to get cozy in their room first. They were lucky enough to be the only girls who didn't have a third roommate. Locke, Anthony and John were all roomies and to be honest, didn't really give a shit about how there room was.

At eleven-thirty the buses arrived and people started to load on. Their luggage was kept in a compartment underneath the bus but they were allowed to keep small bags with them. The five friends all got on the same bus and just talked and bull shitted for the two and a half hours it took to get all the way up to the resort.

It was a grand site. The snow covered mountains looked beautiful from the lobby of the hotel. The grandiose hotel had fifteen floors. Ten of which were rooms for guests and the other five devoted to guest comfort, and a pro shop. The school had rented them the fifth and sixth floor, which was right above the lounge floor. After everything was sorted out, room keys were distributed and everyone took off to their rooms.

Well it's been a long time since the last time I looked at this story. I'm starting to get back into the mood of writing and hopefully I'll be able to put out even more chapters. Thanks for reading. Remember to review :)


End file.
